a blossom in the past
by skarlette811
Summary: time travel fic. sakura gets sent to the past to stop the uchiha massacre. outgoing hyper and very possesive, has some major mood swings everynow and then, this is sakura how will this 18 year old girl handle the past stuck in her 13 year old body.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- so this is my first fanfic ever, not sure how good a writer I am, and just be warned everyone, all the stories I have written I've never finished, but I shall try and finish this one if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. Although it would be cool if I did, I would be so rich, but everything in it would be different too many things to list. But ino and deidara would be twins separated at birth, sasori and sakura sibling kakashi they're father and rin the mother but they all don't kow how they are related, ok I'll be quiet now. on with the story.**

* * *

><p>The day started out like any other day, I know a cliché beginning to my story but hey, it seriously was the same. My schedule hasn't changed in 2 years, a bit boring, but I enjoy it. so anyway as I said before it started out like any other day. I get up, get ready for work, head to the hospital and work, have lunch go back to work, then head home for a good nights rest. But today was different, it happened at lunch, I was at ichiraku enjoying some ramen with my best friend. The world's most knuckleheaded ninja, naruto uzumaki. He may be crazy and a bit stupid but that's why I love him.<p>

"Hey sakura…" that's me sakura haruno, apprentice to the hokage. Rumoured to have surpassed her in both medical ninjutsu, and strength. Not to mention my skill in genjutsu and taijutsu. Anyway back to the story.

"Sakura you gonna finish your ramen?" Naruto asked me as he stared at my food with a look of longing in his eyes. I jumped up and hugged the bowl close to me careful not to spill any, and looked at him fire burning in my eyes.

"MINE!" I growled out possessively. If I didn't do that I know he wouldv'e taken it without my consent. He backed away a bit a bit scared at hat I would do if he touched my food.

"sorry don't be mad I'm just still hungry and you have hardly eaten anything so I just thought…"

I calmed down. "YOU THOUGHT! The apocolypse must have come. NARUTO UZUMAKI JUST HAD A THOUGHT, EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I cried out dramatically. All the people around stopped and gave me a weird look, a couple of people started running and screaming, I clutch at my stomach as I fall on the ground laughing.

"sakura haruno?" I look up calming down a bit, no longer laughing, bt I did giggle every now and then. I saw a young girl, long straight brown hair, blue eyes, a few freckles on her face. I saw her hitai atae and new she was a genin. All in all she was an adorable little ninja. I got up and glomped her.

"Yes what can I do for you my adorable little ninja munchkin.?"

The girls face went a little red and said "the hokage has summoned you." She wriggled out of my hold on her and ran off happy to get away from me. don't know why, I mean I'm a lovable girl aren't i?.

"Thank you!" I called out after her. Then I jumped from roof to roof heading towards the hokage tower. As I'm jumping through the air, the wind is blowing my pink hair back. Yes I said pink, my hair is pink. Don't know why it's kind of weird, but anywho. I love the breeze in my face, I fell so free, but my joy came to a stop as I neared the hokage tower, now instead of going through the doors, I just went straight up to the hokage's window and jumped in saying "I'm here . don't worry the world is safe once again."

Tsunade looked at me. "Sakura glad you're here, I've got a mission for you. It's an S-rank solo mission, and very important."

"Yay a mission I'll do it.!" I cheered

"but you don't even know what the mission is about. How can you accept when you don't know what you will be up against."

"look you said S-rank, obviously it involves the akatsuki. And if it's very important you won't let anyone you don't trust you life with go on it. so obviously I have to do it or it will never be complete. So I accept."

"good point ok I'll explain the mission. Recently I aquired a scroll, but not just any type this is a special scroll. This scroll allows the user to travel to the past." She paused for effect

"No way! Your sending me to the past?" I exclaimed in disbelief

"Yes, now what you have to do is very important. The time that you will be sent to is before the uchiha massacre. I need you to convince itachi not to kill the clan and join the akatsuki. If you can't do that, then you need to kill him. Am I understood? This is for the sake of konoha, and naruto."

"ok I can do it, I'm sure I can, it sounds like fun. When do I start."

"right now" with that said, tsunade pulled a black scroll from her desk opened it and threw it to me, I caught it was ease, I looked at it, then bit my thumb making it bleed a bit, I smeared my blood across the scroll, a bright light radiated from it, covering me from head to toe. Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong> AN- please rate and review I need to know what you all think of it..**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- ok second chapter is up just wrote it, hope its good. oh and characters may be OOC sorry but i like it better this way.

disclaimer: ok i do not own any of the characters, i do not own naruto. the chances of that happening are about the same as me going to believe that white chocolate is real chocolate.

* * *

><p>Itachi's pov<p>

I was taking a nice relaxing walk through the forest just outside the walls of konoha, making my way through the tree's and shrubs. When I came upon a clearing of cherryblossom tree's, it was really serene, and it smelled great to. I know what your thinking the great almighty Itachi uchiha is going soft, smelling flowers just relaxing out in nature. But what do you expect, my clan is very stressful, pushing me to be better then everyone else, I mean I'm only 13 I need some freedom. This is the only way to get away from all those exptations. So I started walking through the clearing when I saw a girl, with pink hair. Wait PINK? Who on earth has pink hair. And I thought that yellow or orange was a weird colour for hair, but pink. I went closer and looked at her, her chest was goin up and down, good sign she isn't dead, just sleeping. I took a step closer and looked at her face, it looked so delicate, with her porcelin skin, heart shaped face. What on earth is she doing sleeping out here, anyone could come and attack her, might as well wake her up. So I leant over her and nudged her shoulder with my hand, she stirred a bit but didn't wake up, so I started to shake her, her head rocked back and forth, it looked painful so I stopped. Suddenly her eyes opened showing some bright green gems. My onyx eyes met her emerals ones. At first she just stared, then she let out this ear piercing scream, I back up a bit rubbing my ears. When I suddenly felt a fist connect with my face, next thing I know I'm hitting a tree, as my vision blurred I see this blurry pink thing standing in fron of me, then I lost consciousness.

SAKURA'S POV

I opened my eyes and what do I see, some pitch black eyes staring straight back at me, I was not expecting that, so I did what any girl waking up in the middle of who knows where would do if they saw a stranger that close. I screamed, my mouth opened letting out this high pitched scream, I saw the boy stagger back, now's my chance. So I concentrated and gathered my chakra to my fist, and punched his face, he went flying through the air and hit a tree. I didn't use that much chakra, but it was enough to knock him out which was good. I went up closer to him and got a better look, he had long black hair which was tied in a loose ponytail behind him. Now that I get a good look at him he bears a striking resemblence to sasuke.. that stupid jerkface, duck butt head sasuke, betrayed the village, betrayed naruto, betrayed me. if I ever see him again I'm gonna kill him. Oops haha let my anger get the better of me anyway, with the resemblance, I realized he must be a uchiha, then I thought back to the last time I saw itachi, which was once, now that I think about it he looks more like him. Itachi. My eyes widened. "oh no, oh no. I knocked itachi uchiha out, this is a great way to start a friendship, now what do I do, what to do. Hmm perhaps I'll bury him…yes…no wait he's nto dead…oops." I started talking out loud to myself. "oh what the heck. Might as well take him back to the village. Now question is where is the village. I looked around and saw that we were in a field of cherry blossom trees, it was my favourite place to come, "didn't know this place was here in the past…or present..oh whichever. Anyways KONOHA IS THAT-A-WAY." I said pointing towards the east. I went over to itachi grabbed his feet, and started dragging him towards the village. I got closer to the gates and saw some people, I'm guessing they were on gate duty. I got closer they looked up and saw me, and the unconscious Uchiha. The look on their faces from calm to shocked was funny. I started laughing.

"what's so funny little girl. And what are you doing dragging Itachi uchiha around.?" One of the men asked me

"well the looks on your faces is what is funny. And I'm dragging him because he's unconscious. I thought that would be obvious, now if you would let me through I've got to go." I answered back smartly. I gave them a smile and started walking past them.

But no they had to try and stop me. by sticking there arm out in front of me. my patience was wearing thin. "if you know what is good for you you would move your arm and let me through." I said menacingly glaring at him up through my eyelashes. He stepped back from the force of the glare, he gulped. I could plainly see I scared him. So he stepped back, and I continued on through the gate dragging Itachi behind me. I headed towards the Uchiha compund.

The Uchiha compound is huge, and I would know because I have to walk past it to get to work every day, or had to…no wait will have to. Grr this time travel stuff is so confusing. Anyway it's normally this gloomy place, full of sad sorrowful memories. But when I got there today it was bustling and busy full of uchiha's. I started walkng through still dragging itachi behind me. I started getting som people staring at me with shocked looks on their faces. It was bugging me.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? IT'S NOT LIKE I DID THIS TO HIM…no wait yes I did hehe oops. Sorry people I'll just keep going this way." I yelled then kept on walking to the main house. I got to the door and dropped itachi on the ground, amazed that he was still out cold. Then I knocked on the door repeatedly not stopping. Until the door opened and there stood a mini sasuke. My fists clenched then I remembered that he didn't abandon me yet. So I smiled at him and said "look who I found out in the forest." I said lifting itachi up by his foot, in front of sasuke.

Sasuke ran back into the house calling for his mum. I sighed and waited for a bit, then a beautiful lady came to the door, she had black eyes black hair, I now see where itachi got his looks from. I lifted itachi back up and said "I found your son. I didn't think you would want him getting eaten by wolves or attacked by enemy nin, so I brought him here." I grinned at her

"Itachi? Who are you? And how did he come to be like this?" she questioned

I stuck my hand behind my head nervously. "well I'm sakura and well…I…sort of…maybe…kind of knocked him out"

"well come in, come in. please. I'm mikoto by the way" She said happily

I entered the house dragging itachi, by now his hair was a mess. I followed mikoto to the living room and dropped itachi by the lounge. I sat down, mikoto sat opposite me. "do you want some tea sakura?" mikoto asked me

"yes please uchiha san"

"oh please call me mikoto chan."

"ok mikoto chan, so your not mad at me for knocking your son out?"

"of course not. I think it's good for him, he needed some rest. A break from the clan."

"Yay I didn't get in trouble. I'm so happy,"

Mikoto laughed as she got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea, I followed.

"so sakura, where are you from.?"

"I'm from konoha, I've been away on a mission for a couple of years so It's been a while since I was last here. So it's good to be back."

"really why were you away for so long.?"

"a mission, I'm sorry but I can't tell you what it was, strictly confidential."

"what is your ranking.?"

"I'm an anbu"

"really?" she asked in shock. "how could your parents allow you to become an anbu at such a young age."

"my parents died when I was really young. So they didn't really have a say in what I did." I smiled sadly.

Mikoto was silent not really knowing what to say. Then she broke the silence. "so you live by yourself?"

"well I've been away for so long I don't really live anywhere."

"so you've got no where to stay. I know how bout you stay here." She suggested really hoping that I would say yes.

"well…I…I don't …" I then got interrupted by itachi walking into the kitchen. I saw him stumble, I giggled then said dramatically "HE'S ALIIIIIVE!"

"nice to see your finally awake itachi." Mikoto said

"Hn" he mumbled

"it surprised me when I found out that this gorgeous young lady knocked you out."

"I can't believe that you did that. My head hurts now and it's all your fault. What were you doing out there anyway."

"why is it so harrd to believe that me a…" how old am i? I don't really know all I know is I'm younger then I was yesterday. So I quickly glanced at my reflection in the toaster and thought I looked around 13. "…13 year old girl could punch you so hard that you fell unconscious."

"well you look tiny and weak."Itachi stated

"are you calling me weak!" I asked angrily.

"I never said you were, I said that you LOOK weak, you look like you wouldn't be able to protect yourself."

"oh so now I'm defensless and can't protect myself. That's just great. I'm just this poor weak excuse for a ninja. Maybe should just quit if everyone thinks I'm so useless."

"you are so frustrating, I never said any of that, obviously you are strong if you are able to punch me into a tree that is 100 feet away you, and knock me unconscious."

"oh but you implied those things in your earlier comments. Either that or you were thinking it."

we kept on arguing over this, I don't even know how we got into this argument now. when Mikoto started laughing itachi and I both turned our faces towards her and said at the same time. "What are you laughing at?"

"oh why, you two of course. Your arguing like an old married couple."

"we are not" we both said at the same time again.

'see you both think and say the same things to."

"No we don't" we said together again. Then we both glared at each other. "Stop that!...No you." We glared at each other one final time, then spun away from each other glaring at the walls. While mikoto just cracked up laughing in the background

* * *

><p>AN- ok rate and review please i need all the feed back i can get.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- ok chapter 3 is up, i'm not that good at writing fight scenes even if they are small ones, but i tried,so yeah. and as i was writing this I was kinda distracted to so it may not be that good but oh well.**

**disclaimer- i hate writing these, they make me depressed to remember i don't own naruto. now i think i shall go cry in my corner. **

* * *

><p>The day grew dark as I spent the evening at the Uchiha's place, talking with mikoto, arguing with Itachi. Don't know why we just always ended up arguing. I didn't see much of sasuke, I guess he was a bit scared of me, maybe holding up his brother (who looked dead) in front of his face, was not a good idea. Haha serves him right for what he will do. Next time I see him, I'm gonna have a bit of fun, hmm, hehehe I know this will surely scare him. Maybe it would even scare itachi if he was there. Ok anough scheming I guess I should go see the hokage and explain things. Hmm if I remember correctly the hokage today should be sarutobi. It'd be good to see him again. He was like a grandfather. Now I really wanna go see him.<p>

"I'm sorry but mikoto chan. I need to go and see the hokage. I hope you don't mind."

"oh of course. It's fine, just make sure you come back soon."

"certainly, I love it here, even if it has some annoying people." I said as I glared at Itachi.

"hn." Itachi stated

"Itachi go with her it's dangerous out there at night."Mikoto said

"yes mum" I giggled itachi is such a mothers boy. Itachi just glared at me and stated "let's go." and he headed out the door not waiting for me. I quickly turned around and thanked mikoto again then left, ran after itachi.

We continued walking in silence, getting bored I started humming the tune to pop goes the weasel. When I looked over at itachi I saw his eye twitching, obvioiusly he didn't like this tune, so I started humming it louder. And when I got to the end of the song I sang or yelled out. "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" and started giggling like mad.

"would you please be quiet" he asked politely.

"no can do, I like singing."

"but you weren't singing, you were humming."

"but at the end I sang. Didn't you hear it , or do you want me to sing again" I giggled

"that was not singing, that was yelling. And please don't."

"hmph I didn't think I was that bad. And just for that. I shall sing again." So I started singing, but just for him I sang badly, and when I say badly I mean like screeching wrong notes, every time I looked at itachi I could see his eye was twitching and every now and then he would cover his ears.

Then he suddenly snapped "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" he yelled at me

"looks like someones mad."

"I'm not mad I'm just annoyed."

"no need to be annoyed I'm just having some fun."

"well can you have some fun another way."

"fine I shall…" I paused tehn added onto the end. "weasel-kun."

"don't call me that."

"But that is your name."

"No my name is Itachi."

"Exactly itachi means weasel, therefore your name is weasel. Right weasel-kun."

"stop it."

"or what?"

"or I will hurt you."

"I doubt you would be able to do that."

"Ha. Don't be so sure of yourself."

"I'M NOT WEAK STOP IMPLYING IT!"

"I didn't say that, stop assuming things."

"I don't make things up."

"you might not do that, but you do assume things."

"oh get over it, I didn't do anything to you. Weasel-kun."

"didn't I tell you to stop calling me that."

"yeah but when have I ever listened to you."

"never but you should, I am stronger then you."

"as I said before I'M NOT WEAK!" and with that I jumped at him kicking him in the stomach. This made him stumble back, but he got his balance and jumped forwards aiming a punch for my head, but I just ducked and swung my leg beneath him tripping him. During his fall he did a flip landing on his feet. Next thing I know he's gone. I spin around searching for him, but can't find him, I can't even sense his chakra. Then he kicked me n the back, I fall forward, I quickly get back up and before he can do anything. I jumped on him, knicking him over, I pinned him to the ground, and said. "I am not weak weael-kun, now would you stop aggravating me." with that I got up and walked towards the hokage tower calmly. Itachi got up and followed a little ticked off that I beat him.

At the hokage tower I walked in itachi following behind, the secretary looked at us. And I told her. "I need to see the hokage." I stated

"ok just wait one sec." then she got up and headed through a door, a minute later she was back and said "go on in, he will see you now."

I walked through the doors and down the hall, until I came to another set of doors, I entered in. Itachi following. I thought that with him following he seemed like lost little puppy, or weael in his case. I laughed to myself.

As soon as I saw the hokage, sarutobi. Not dead. Alive and breathing, I couldn't help myself I ran towards him and jumped on him giving him a hug. Sartobi seemed a bit surprised to see me at first, then he hugged me back , when we separated he dismissed itachi so he could talk to me privately. Itachi just went and waited in the hallway. Once he was gone. Sarutobi looked at me and said. "so sakura why on earth are you 13 when right now you should be 8."

"well this may be hard to believe, but I'm from the future, here to right a terrible wrong. It's for the benefit of konoha."

"really. Now so what is this terrible wrong, and how did you get to the past?"

"well first of all tsunade shishou. Found a special scroll, which send speople to the past, so she sent me on this mission to stop the uchiha massacre."

"the uchiha clan gets killed. How?"

"well the elders ordered itachi to kill them for reasons I do not know. But he killed them all except for sasuke. I am here to stop that, by either making friends with itachi and convincing him not to, or if I must…kill him."

"ok fair enough, now you said before tsunade shishou?"

"yes tsunade is the hokage, and I am her apprentice, well not so much anymore, I've surpassed her."

"well if theres anything I can do just ask."

"the people whom I have met recently I told them that I was on a 2 yr long mission. So that is my cover story. But I really need somewhere to stay. Do you think you could sort something out?"

"but of course, and to make your mission easier, you shall stay at the uchiha compound. And exactly what rank are you."

"I'm an anbu black op."

"ok very good, quite an achievement. Can you please go and bring itachi in."

"sure thing." I ran to the door opened it and saw itachi leaning against the wall, I called out to him. "oi weasel-kun get in here." His eye twitched, but he came in glaring at me as he went and stood in front of the hokage.

"yes hokage sama."

"Ah Itachi, Sakura here, is in need of a place to stay, I told her that she can stay at your place.'

"of course hokage sama" he said stoicly, but I could tell he was annoyed, and so could the hokage. Sarutobi looked at me with a raised eyebrow, asking what i did to him to make him that annoyed. I just gave a sheepish grin. Then he dismissed us, and we went back to the uchiha compound me annoying itachi all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- yay i finished isn't it great. thanks for the reviews, they lifted my spirits a lot. so please rate and review.! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hahahaha today I got soaked, It was raining when we went to the farmers market, man the fruit there was soooo good. on to other things. I just got told that i am a narutard. hahaha i love that word. it fits me so well, and probably all you other narutards out there as well. so have fun everyone and remember fish are friends not food. lol that has been in my head all day today.**

**disclaimer: sadly i still don't own naruto. but one day I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA then once i own the world I shall own naruto. *sigh* but people say that will only happen in my dreams. *sigh*once again. on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE CHOCOLATE."<p>

"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST DON'T LIKE IT, IT DOESN'T SATISFY MY TASTES."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, THE CHOCOLATEY GOODNESS THAT IS CHOCOLATE WAS SENT TO THIS EARTH FROM THE GODS UP THERE, JUST TO PLEASE US, IT RBIGS JOY AND HAPPINESS TO THOSE AROUND US, IT'S LIKE HAVING A BIT OF HEAVEN ON EARTH. NOW TELL ME HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE CHOCOLATE"

"WELL HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE DANGO."

"OH DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT. "

ok heres a quick update me and itachi got back to the uchiha compound, mikoto was so excited that I would be staying with them, hmm I guess living with 3 guys and no girls does something to someone. But now she wants to take me shopping tomorrow, she mumbled something about finally having a daughter to spoil. Who am I to ruin her fun, I like her, so I will happily put up with her over excited mood. Anyway right now it's dinner, and we are all at the table, fugaku is at the head of the table, Itachi and sasuke are next to each other on one side, mikoto and I on the other, I'm opposite itachi which was just great, but somehow we got into this argument, forgot how. Well anyway, all through the argument fugaku is glaring at me, I don't think he likes me. anyway back to the story, hold up is that mikoto I hear giggling. I stop shouting at Itachi and turn to glare at her. She is just looking between itachi and I, with glossy eyes, I wonder what she's thinking, I turn back to eating the food in front of me, which I must say is delicious mikto-chan is an absolute great cook. Then I hear her mumbling something about me and itachi looking so cute together, and also something about…wait did I hear her correctly…babies? I start choking on my food at hearing that. Everyone at th table looks at me.

"sakura are you alright." Mikoto asked me .

I opened my mouth to reply when fugaku interrupted "of course she isn't this girl is to weak to even handle eating food properly, what is she even doing here.?"

This got me mad, so I jumped up onto the table, making sure I didn't step on any food, because that would have just been plain rude, I pointed at fugaku and stated. "by order of the hokage I am staying here, because I have no home to go to. And also…" with this I got up close to him "…nobody calls me weak and gets away with it."

Fugaku glared right back at me. "I can see why you have no home, what parents would want to keep a daughter like you. You…are…weak" he snapped out, the last part sharply.

"ok first of all, my parents are dead. And second of all…" I punched him in the face, not using any chakra. He went flying bakward and hit the wall, leaving a dent in it. "…next time, I will use chakra…WHO'S THE WEAK ONE NOW!" I shouted at him laughing my head off. Then stuck m hand in my weapons pouch searching. "I know I had some in here somewhere…"I muttered to myself. "AHA! Found it." I looked at itachi, an evil glint in my eyes. He looked back at me warily. I calmly jumped off the table and made my way over to him. "oh weasel-kun." I said sweetly.

"what do you want now."

"I want you to eat this." And with that I shoved the piece of chocolate I got out of my pouch into his mouth. I kept my hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. "eat it!" he shook his head vigorously. "I SAID EAT IT!" he kept shaking his head, now he was trying to pull my hand off him. But to no avail, I had used my chakra enhanced strength so he couldn't move it. finally he gave in and ate it. I removed my hand with a sweet smile on my face. Then I turned to sasuke and asked him if e wanted a piece. He shook his head, I shrugged and went back and finished my food. Fugaku was back in his seat eating. He was very quiet and I could see a bruise starting to form around his eye. I giggled to myself. Then decided to pull a prank on sasuke. So I excused myself from the table. And headed to his room. I got everything prepared in 30 mins. Then I heard sasuke and mikoto coming down the hall to the room, sorry mikoto don't really want to scare you but, it's your fault for coming. I quickly got into position. The door opened and in walked sasuke and mikoto. What they saw, was a rope hanging from the roof, it had a noose, and the noose was around my neck. There I was hanging limply. Swinging around a bit. They screamed. Yes even sasuke. What do you expect he's only 8. Then they passed out. Now I didn't expect that. I came out of the closet, "Oops!" I dispelled my clone. And quietly put sasuke on his bed, then I took mikoto to her room. I yawned, that prank took a lot out of me. then I walked off to the lounge room, because I had no idea where my room was. When I got there I saw itachi reading. I quietly snuck over to him. Then jumped into his lap, saying "hi honey, hows it goin." He replied by pushing me off. I jumped up and said. "that's not very nice, after everything I did for you. This is how you repay me."

'you didn't do anything for me."

"sure I did. I let you have some rest form your clan. I put your dad back in his rightful place. Hehe, I think he's scared of me now. oh well, and I even got your mum and brother to sleep. They are in their beds right now…your welcome."

"you didn't give me some rest, you punched me unconscious and when I woke I had a splitting headache. And what did you do to my mother and brother."

"well I accidently made them faint but oh well. No harm done. Now I'm really tired and need some sleep, will you please show me to my room. If you don't I guess ishall have to stay in your room."

His eyes widened in fear of that happening, he got up and lead my out into the hall, I followed him, but then before we could go any further I passed out from exhaustion.

ITACHI POV

She passed out. I don't know why but I had quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Must have been my reflexes and my stunning gentleman like behaviour. Anyway I had to do something with her, so I tried to wake her up, but no, she didn't. so I sighed, put one arm behind her back, the other arm under her knee's and carried her to her room. I layed her on her bed, and went to go away, but she had grabbed onto my arm, why would she do that. I tried to pry my hand away, but she had a killer grip, and I couldn't get free. Then she rolled over onto her side, which coincidently pulled me onto the bed. She still hadn't let go, man I will never be able to get away. I was totally freaking out. But I gave up on trying to escape. Maybe her grip will loosen later. So I just stayed on her bed until her grip loosened, but it never did. I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, we were in a very compromising position. My arms were around her waist, her arms were against my chest, and our legs were tangled around each other, and she seemed to be snuggling closer to me. I tried to disentangle us before she woke up. But luck didn't seem to be on my side, because as soon as I moved a bit she woke up. Then she screamed. Wow de ja vu much, I swear this had happened before, apart from the being tangled with each other. Next thing I know we were on the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. Trying to get away from each other.

"would you get off me" she said to me.

"I wold but we are sort of tangled up. This is all your fault you know."

"my fault? I'm not the one who stayed in someone elses bed last night."

"no but you are the one who wouldn't let me go last night."

"well…you didn't have to hold onto me, I mean how awkward was that position."

"your telling me this. I was there, I liked it about as much as you did."

By this time we were separated and standing and glaring each other in the face.

"you could have woken me up last night." She took a step closer

"you wouldn't wake up, you aren't a light sleeper you know, and you are also kind of heavy, I am never carrying you again. I took a step closer.

"are you calling me fat." She got even closer

"no just a bit heavy." By now we are in each others faces glaring at each other.

"so I'm not fat, well that's good."

"no your not, you are actually a very nice size."

"well thank you. I might say the same for you."

"you don't have to, I already know that."

"your such an arrogant bastard."

"man your eyes are pretty." Wait did I just say that out loud.

"so are yours." Did she just say that. My eyes widened and I realized that I actually thought she was very pretty. What on earth am I thinking. I hate her. But for some reason we both seemed to be getting closer. No don't do it I kept yelling at myself, but for some reason my body wouldn't listen to me. then suddenly my lips met hers. What on earth was I doing, kissing her…wow she's a good kisser. No bad thoughts bad thoughts. A second later we saperated just staring at each other. She looked just as shocked as I did. She quickly turned around, I saw a glimpse of a blush on her face. I could fel a blush rising to my face, as I said. "um. I got to go." And dashed out of the room, to my room. Where I collapsed on the bed thinking over what had just happened. I thought I hated her, obvioiusly not. But then why do we fight al the time. Does she like me, what do I do now. do I talk to her, leave her alone. Aaarg. I'm so confused maybe I should talk to mum about this. She would know what to do. So I went and asked mum to go for a walk with me, I thought the best place to talk would be the abandoned training ground in the compound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- so some of this was actually fun to write, other parts i was a little stuck. oh i love having itacho OOC it''s so much fun. anyways rate and review please, if you have any idea's that i shoud put in here please tell me and i shall try and fit it in if i like it. thanks everyone luv ya all, even if i dont knwo ya, i still luv ya! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy yall. sorry its been so long, i kinda gave up on the story for a long time, everytime i was planning to update, something came up. with me graduating, and studying, and tests, and more stuff, and work, and then being forced to do something i hate. and computer breaking, having to format stuff and losing everything on my computer. and then at one point i completely forgot about the story sorry sorry sorry sorry, a thousand time sorry. anywho heres the story.**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, nor did i have nything to do with the making of Naruto, believe me if i did, it would have unicorns, and dynamite and a lot more blood and it'd be more graphic and not suitable for children to watch, so be thankful i had no say over any of it. XD**

**so enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Well things are off to an awkward start. Or it could be good, depending on how you view it. Well the kiss sure says he likes me, but why did he do that?...wait I kissed him back, why did I do that? Sakura you idiot, romantic attachments are bad, bad bad bad. But he initiated it, why? What did I do to deserve this tragic fate? Did I flirt with him unknowingly? Was I sending out some weird 13 yr old sexy vibes? Dammit I don't know. Ok calm down. Just calm down and think through all that has happened there must have been something that happened.<p>

knocked him unconscious...nope doubt it was that

screamed at him for calling me weak...nah, I think that more took away his hearing then gave him feelings.

Sang a screechy serenade to him...couldnt be. Unless he somehow like my singing, thats just weird. If he liked that he aint hearing anymore, cause that hurt my throat.

Punched his father...maybe he likes a take charge aggressive girl

force fed him chocolate...hehehe that was fun

unwillingly dragged him into bed with me...oops

nope nothing that could have attracted his attention. Why did he do that? Without my permission.

Well at least it wasn't my first kiss. That happened last year...wait last year isn't really last year any more, last year is now 9 years in the future, so does that mean it was my first kiss, no it doesn't count because I came from the future, I've already had it.

Then again i'm in my 12 year old body, which lips had never touched another. So therefore he stole my 12 year olds self first kiss, meaning my first kiss happened when I was 12 and was like only 5 years ago instead of 1. I think. Now i'm not so sure, I hate time travel.

My head hurts, I hate Itachi. My stomach is in need of substance. And I just want to punch something.

I didn't feel like being at the Uchiha compound at the moment, I wanted to get away from the evilness, which stole my first kiss. HOW DARE HE! he shall rue the day he met Haruno Sakura, RUE THE DAY! dammit stop thinking about it. Thats it I need to get out of here.

So off I ran, leaving my room, then leacing the house. Had to get away, and fast. But where to go, where to go. I was running through the village just trying to think of what to do. Cause I can't exactly meet up with my friends, cause they are all like 8 years old, and don't even know me. Or they do, but the younger me, they don't know the older me yet, damn still confusing. Anyways i'm strolling through the village looking for something to do, no wait, I was running...why am I running? I'm far enough away from the Uchiha's, so I stopped running and slowed down to a casual stroll. Now to decide what to do.

RUUUUMMBBLLEEE!

well thats decided, get some substance into that ferocious belly of mine, and shut it up. After my stomach quietened down, I skipped my way over to Ichiraku. Hey I like ramen, I blame it on spending too much time around Naruto.

I got to Ichiraku, and sat on one of the seats, and ordered a miso Ramen. Just cause I can. It's not like anyone can stop me, i'm me I can do what I want. I could even eat chocolate with this if I wanted to. So thats what I did, I pulled some chocolate out of my pouch, and stuffed it in my mouth with a scoop of ramen to go with it.

Well lets just say that was a bad decision. As soon as the mix of the two hit my tongue together, I spat it all out, sprayed that food everywhere, like if you pour food into a really really really fast fan. You know how it goes like everywhere.

Well this did not go everywhere, it spat at one place.

"EW! OH MY GOD, THAT WAS DISGUSTING, I AM NEVER EATING CHOCOLATE WITH RAMEN AGAIN...EVER!"

Then I looked at the person closest to me, a girl with short purpley black hair, pulled up into a spiky ponytail on top of her head,she also had grey eyes, and was wearing a long brown trenchcoat, with fishnets under it, and said to her with pleading wide eyes.

"never let me eat that combination of food ever again, I swear it is the worst mix ever..."

I stopped what I was saying, cause I noticed she was glaring at me. It took me a moment to figure out why, then I got a good look at her, and noticed she had food all over her, there were some noodles hanging limply from her shoulder, and liquid was dripping down her face. He I guess she spilt her food all over herself. Well that was stupid of her, she should be more careful.

I turned back to my food and continued eating. Without the chocolate I might add. But before I could take another bite of my deliciously wonderful chocolate free miso ramen, someone punched my face. It wasn't hard enough to make me go flying off my chair, it wasnt even hard enough to turn my head around, it only turned my head a fraction of an inch. I was shocked, then anger over took me. I placed my chopsticks back on my bowl calmly, then snapped my head round on the person who punched me, I noticed it was the girl who spilt her food on herself.

"WHY THE CRACK DID YOU DO THAT?" I shouted angrily at her.

"WHY? CASUE YOU SPAT YOUR FOOD ALL OVER ME" she shouted back at me

"HEY DON'T BLAME OTHERS FOR YOUR OWN CLUMSINESS, YOU SPILT YOUR OWN FOOD ON YOURSELF. I would never spit my food on someone." I scoffed at her

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT, I DID NOT SPILL MY FOOD, YOU SPAT IT AT ME, WHICH IS REALLY GROSS. I DEMAND AN APOLOGY."

"WHY SHOULD I APOLOGISE FOR SOMETHING YOU DID TO YOURSELF?"

"BECAUSE YOU DID THIS TO ME"

"DID NOT"

"DID SO"

and our argument went on like this for who knows how long. I was actually starting to enjoy my argument seeing how long I could keep it going. When some annoying creep interupted us in the middle of our epic battle of the wits. If you could call it that. But still how dare that idiot disturb my fun...that big fat meanie had to come along and ruin it all...

stupid Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>well i don't this this chapter is as good as my other ones, but what do you expect its been a fouple of years since i last updated, things happen things change. but hopefully its still good.<strong>

**so pretty please review...for me...i might go insane if i get no reviews, cause this is one of the first stories i plan to finish...hopefully, no promises...but a girl can dream**

**so anyway i have no idea where this story is heading, hopefully it heads somewhere good, maybe the emereld city i hear thats a good place, hopefully i don't get lost...if i don't update it means i got lost on the road of life heading to all that is good in the EMERALD city.**

**PEACE OUT! XD**


End file.
